Cambiando mi destino
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Juvia tiene un sueño, que la lleva a dejar las cosas claras con Gray, al ser rechazada tal vez piense en darle una oportunidad a una persona que le lo pide a gritos. Lyon Bastia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mortales... ammm antes que nada no me maten porfavor TwT perdi una apuesta con Kaede y me toco hacer esta historia u.u igual creo que abra personas a las que les gustara x3**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en la cabaña de una adivina, a las afueras de la ya conocida ciudad de Magnolia, donde cierta maga elemental de agua con una marca de Fairy Tail en la pierna, espera la respuesta a su futuro.

-Dígame puede ver algo del futuro de Juvia- pregunto animadamente la peli azul acercando su cara a la bola de cristal que tiene frente a ella.

-Paciencia niña que esto no es para nada sencillo- resonó una anciana con los ojos cerrados y moviendo sus manos alrededor de la bola.

-ahh- grito la anciana asustando un poco a la maga de agua.

-¿Qué ocurre, acaso vio algo malo de Juvia?- le pregunto tragando saliva y observando un detenidamente que la anciana la veía de forma peculiar.

-Amm… puedo ver, si veo claramente tu presente- dijo observando detenidamente a la chica- Hay alguien a quien quieres con desesperación-

-_Gray-sama- _pensó la peli azul tragando saliva por lo que venía.

-Sin embargo parece que ese hombre no corresponde a tus sentimientos- dijo ocasionando que la chica bajara la mirada cabizbaja. – No, no es del todo cierto… Pero hay algo que es muy extraño-

-Que ocurre- pregunto vagamente volteando la mirada.

-Amm… Hay otro hombre, si otro hombre interesado en ti, un hombre que ama con la misma intensidad que tú y no es correspondido por igual-

-¿_Lyon-sama?-_ se preguntó a si misma

-Puedo ver claramente tu presente niña, lo que me preocupa es tu futuro.- dijo la anciana tomando maternalmente la mano que la maga elemental posaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué hay del futuro de Juvia?- pregunto preocupada la maga de agua.

-Veo a ambos chicos… uno de ellos ese hombre que es tu alma gemela… y también veo al otro y ese es el hombre con el que compartirás tu vida- dijo la adivina confundiendo un poco a la chica, quien movió su cabeza de lado demostrando no haber entendido.

\- A lo que me refiero niña es que uno de esos hombres es tu alma gemela y el otro será tu esposo- menciono dejando ahora muy sorprendida a la chica- Pero, tu futuro es incierto, veo, si puedo ver claramente que no serás feliz, todo dependerá de tus decisiones, tu futuro no está completamente escrito-

En ese mismo momento un fuerte rayo resonó en todo Magnolia donde desde hace un buen rato se encontraba lloviendo de forma estruendosa, y dejo completamente aturdida a la maga de agua quien se encontraba acostada en su cama, en su apartamento de Fairy Hills.

-Que sueño tan raro- dijo la chica ya sentada en la cama y agarrando su cabeza tratando de recordar por completo el sueño.

-Que será eso que Juvia soñó- se preguntaba algo agitada la chica. –Juvia solo estaba soñando no debe darle importancia-

Y con esto la peli azul intento recobrar el sueño aunque a decir verdad el sueño la había dejado muy inquieta…

Y al día siguiente.

El sol se cuela por la ventana de la bella maga de agua quien despierta dándole los buenos días a un nuevo día. Se levantó como de costumbre y se cambió para de inmediato para partir a su escandaloso gremio, claro nos referimos a Fairy Tail, la chica caminaba por las calles en dirección al gremio con una gran sonrisa en su cara, misma que se desvaneció cuando al entrar a dicho gremio visualizo al mago de hielo dueño de su corazón sentado tranquilamente en la barra desayunando y al que curiosamente había soñado esa misma noche.

-Buenos días a todos- resonó en voz alta.

-A buenos días Juvia- se escuchó por parte de la mayoría de miembros que se encontraban presentes a excepción del mago de hielo que ni volteo.

-Bienvenida, quieres algo de desayunar- pregunto Mirajane con una gran sonrisa.

-Si por favor Mirajane-san- resonó suavemente la maga de agua acercándose lentamente a la barra- Buenos días Gray-sama- volvió a decir temerosa.

-Si Buen día- contesto desinteresadamente el azabache de hielo sin percatarse que la maga de agua se encontraba algo cabizbaja pensando en el sueño que había tenido horas antes.

-_uno de ellos será tu alma gemela, y el otro el hombre con el que compartirás tu vida- _recordaba la peli azul mirando fijamente a Gray.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el mago de hielo arqueando una ceja, percatándose que la maga de agua lo había visto muy fijamente durante un rato sin hacer ninguna de sus acostumbradas escenas de amor.

-No, a Juvia no le sucede nada, Gray-sama- dijo seria dirigiéndose a una de las mesas donde Gajeel se encontraba durmiendo y Lily comía algunos pedazos de Kiwi

-O Juvia-san buenos días- resonó el pequeño Exceed negro.

-Buenos días Lily-san- dijo la maga sentándose en la misma mesa donde esos dos se encontraban

En la barra Gray había seguido a la peli azul con la mirada hasta que se sentó en esa alejada mesa, ya que era raro que ella no hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para desayunar con él y pegársele como sandijuela todo el día, como era su costumbre.

-Que ocurre Gray- pregunto curiosa la peliblanca quien se disponía a entregar su desayuno a Juvia.

-Nada- resonó el mago de hielo mientras regresaba a su desayuno.

Mientras tanto la poseedora del SATAN SOUL procedió a dirigirse a la mesa para dejar a Juvia su desayuno desinteresadamente.

-Aquí tienes Juvia- le dijo para después darse media vuelta y marcharse.

-Gracias Mirajane-san- dijo la chica y se dispuso a comer su desayuno.

-Ocurre algo Juvia-san- pregunto atentamente el exceed quien había notado algo raro en la chica.

-Lo que ocurre es que Juvia tuvo un sueño muy extraño- argumento la peli azul

-Amm ay veces en que los sueños pueden predecir el futuro, o un evento actual- menciono el exceed captando toda la atención de la chica

-Tch que sueños ni que nada, uno se forja su propio destino- dijo ahora un molesto Gajeel estirándose por acabar de despertarse.

-¿Uno forja su propio destino?- menciono la maga más para ella misma recordando las palabras de su sueño- _todo dependerá de tus decisiones, tu futuro no está completamente escrito-_

La maga elemental, aún estaba algo confundida intentando darle sentido a las palabras de Gajeel así que volteo un poco para ver a Gray en la barra aun desayunando.

-Si tienes razón Gajeel-kun, Juvia está muy agradecida- y con esto la maga se paró de su lugar y se dirigió decididamente a donde Gray se encontraba.

-Gray-sama tengo que hablar con usted- dijo muy segura de sí misma posando ambas manos en la barra muy cerca del mago de hielo.

-he… si dime que se te ofrece- intento decir fríamente pero se notaba a tres cuadras que estaba algo sonrojado y sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

-por favor acompañe a Juvia a fuera Gray-sama – sonó más a orden que a favor.

El mago de hielo se dispuso a seguir a la chica sin decir palabra alguna y ya afuera del gremio se dirigieron a un pequeño callejón muy cerca de ahí.

-Muy dime lo que me tengas que decir- resonó fuerte el azabache de hielo.

-Gray-sama Juvia quiere preguntarle algo, pero antes de eso Gray-sama debe prometerle a Juvia que será sincero ya que Juvia no lo preguntara de nuevo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y notándose muy seria ante los ojos del chico.

-Está bien Juvia dime- dijo el chico titubeando un poco y aparentemente nervioso de lo que la maga quisiera de él.

-Juvia… Juvia lo ama Gray-sama pero necesita saber su usted siente algo por Juvia, cree que alguna vez pueda querer a Juvia como ella lo quiere- dijo la chica muy seria viendo de frente al mago de hielo que después de unos segundo no había procesado la pregunta.

-Por qué me preguntas eso así de pronto- le dijo casi en un grito.

-Contéstele a Juvia Gray-sama- le dijo muy seriamente al mago quien viendo que la chica iba realmente en serio solo agacho la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con las puntas de su pelo.

-Juvia, yo ya te lo había dicho no… yo no siento nada por ti- le contesto en la misma posición.

-Gracias por contestarle a Juvia Gray-sama- le contesto la chica sin dejar su actitud de lado y se dispuso a irse tranquilamente para sorpresa del mago de hielo quien la observo irse hasta que la perdió de vista al doblar la esquina.

En ese momento la chica no soporto más esa postura y desatando consigo una fuerte tormenta comenzó a correr por las calles de Magnolia que se encontraban siendo evacuadas por los habitantes del lugar que se resguardaban de la lluvia. Sin darse cuenta unas gruesas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas siendo camuflajeadas por las gotas de agua que caían del cielo mostrando la obscuridad de su corazón.

La chica comenzó a correr cada vez más rápido sin destino alguno, lo único que quería era escapar sin dejar rastro para nunca volver, y al dar vuelta en una calle tropezó con una persona bloqueo su camino y tomo su mano para evitar que se callera.

-Lo siento mucho, Juvia no se fijó por donde… - trato de disculpase la chica sin embargo una cara conocida se encontraba delante de ella. –Lyon-sama-

-Juvia que ocurre te encuentras bien- resonó el albino notando las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la maga de agua.

Pero sin responder la maga de agua volvió en sí y se acercó lentamente al albino tomándolo desesperadamente en un abrazo, al que el por supuesto correspondió sin cuestionarla.

-LYON-SAMA, LYON-SAMA- grito desesperadamente siendo sus quejidos apagados por el fuerte sonido de la lluvia.

-Juvia tranquila- resonó acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la peli azul.

Viendo que no obtenía respuesta el albino cargo a la maga de agua en los brazos (modo princesa activado 3) y la llevo hasta un gran árbol donde poso a la peli azul y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola un poco de lado.

-Lyon-sama, Juvia lo siente mucho- resonó suavemente la chica reparando en lo cálido que se sentía el abrazo del albino.

-Tranquila Juvia solo vine a Magnolia a verte a ti y a Gray, pero que tu estés bien es mucho más importante- le dijo acercándola un poco más a el

-Lyon-sama- resonó cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento ocasionando que la intensidad lluvia bajara casi por completo.

Detrás de un árbol un pelinegro presencia toda la escena con los puños cerrados y sin atreverse a salir de su escondite.


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui la continuacion de este TWO-SHORT espero les guste x3**

* * *

Un rato había pasado, en el que la peli azul se había quedado dormida, cuando por fin logro abrir los ojos un albino se encontraba abrazándola protectoramente y también profundamente dormido, en un acto involuntario sonrió tímidamente con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Muchas gracias Lyon-sama- en ese momento la lluvia ya había desaparecido por completo.

La chica se desprendió lentamente de los brazos de albino tratado de adivinar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había quedado dormida, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna volteo con una discreta sonrisa y miro al albino que aun dormía.

-_Esta fue la última vez que Juvia llora por Gray-sam… por Gray-san, desde ahora Juvia es una persona nueva libre de él, pero Juvia agradece inmensamente que Lyon-sama aya estado ahí para consolar a Juvia- _pensó motivadamente la peli azul.

-Juvia ya estas mejor- dijo el albino casi en un suspiro ya que se acaba de levantar y trataba de estirarse un poco.

-_uno de ellos es tu alma gemela- _volvió a recordar la peli azul.

-Así es Lyon-sama Juvia siente mucho lo que ocurrió- le dijo con una gran sonrisa la maga de agua.

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas Juvia, ya te dije que era más importante para mí que estuvieras bien- le resonó sonriendo galantemente de lado lo cual sonrojo un poco a la chica quien solo atino a bajar la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Muy bien y ahora me dirás porque estabas llorando- le pregunto sutilmente mientras le regalaba una discreta pero muy galante sonrisa.

-Esto… es que Juvia fue rechazada por Gray-sama- le dijo apenadamente la chica.

-Otra vez… ese Gray me las va a pagar- dijo levantándose de golpe y cerrando la mano en un puño.

-No Lyon-sama por favor, Juvia ahora está bien – le dijo la chica acercándose un poco a él tratando de calmarlo y por suerte lo logro.

-Bueno, si estas segura de ello te acompañare hasta el gremio- le dijo ya más tranquilamente el albino de hielo.

-Muchas gracias Lyon-sama- resonó la chica mientras ambos se dispusieron a dirigirse al gremio.

Y en Fairy Tail.

-A Gray, donde estabas- le preguntaba una rubia al recién llegado pelinegro.

-Por ahí- respondió seco.

-Que ocurre paleta, ya te derretiste- le pregunto Natsu tratando de provocar al mago de hielo.

-Tch ni siquiera estoy de humor para pelear contigo- respondió aun sin gesto alguno.

-Que ocurre Gray- le pregunto con más autoridad la Scarlet.

-Ya que tanta preguntadera, no tengo nada- respondió ahora si molesto aunque sus amigos notaban del todo que el mentía.

Flashback.

-Cómo es que me hace una pregunta así tan de repente- resonaba en voz baja el pelinegro que observaba a la maga elemental de agua caminar en dirección opuesta a donde él se encontraba.

-Ah pero qué más da ella estará bien, ella siempre está bien, mañana volverá a ser como siempre- siguió hablando para sí mismo pero al percatarse que la maga de agua doblaba la esquina, volteo curioso al cielo ya que de un momento a otro se tornó negro y unas espesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer desde el cielo.

-Rayos, no creí que…- fue lo único que resonó antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde la chica se había ido pero antes de doblar la esquina de una calle escucho unos gritos de desesperación que provenían de la chica que se hallaba buscando.

-LYON-SAMA, LYON-SAMA- pudo escuchar mientras asomaba un poco su cabeza para ver una escena que poco le agrado, Juvia abrazando a su "hermano" y este acariciando su cabello suavemente.

-_Pero porque me molesta tanto, yo mismo le die que no quería nada con ella- _pensó para sí mismo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico la cargaba en su regazo para llevársela a otra parte no pudo detener el impulso de seguirlos.

-_qué carajo cree que está haciendo- _pensó cuando vio que el albino se posaba al lado de la chica debajo de un árbol y la abrazaba cálidamente –_debería darse cuenta que Juvia no lo quiere y dejar de molestarla- _estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite pero cuando se percató que la chica sonrió aun en medio de la tormenta sus pies le impidieron avanzar y lo obligaron a alejarse de la escena.

Fin del Flashback

-No pasa absolutamente nada- dijo casi en un susurro que los demás tomaron como que estaba de malas.

Y en ese mismo instante el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale hacia acto de presencia en el gremio y a su lado la linda maga de agua que ahora mismo conversaba con él mientras este la tenía agarrada de la cintura, y que mostraba con una hermosa sonrisa que le robaría el corazón a cualquier hombre.

-Hey Lyon- saludo Natsu animadamente

-Buenas tardes a todos- resonó educadamente el Vastia.

Gray observo fijamente a los dos que llegaban, con una expresión casi de enojo en su rostro, que se rompió cuando la maga de agua lo miro por igual y le regalo una sincera sonrisa.

El chico se quedó perplejo hubiera esperado hasta que le enseñara la lengua, pero en cambio ella solo sonrió, después de eso entro junto con el Vastia y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo.

-Gusta algo de beber Lyon-sama- le pregunto la maga de agua atentamente al Vastia.

-No gracias Juvia estoy bien,- le respondió el albino y continuaron con su plática.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del gremio la mayoría de los miembros observaban con curiosidad la forma tan peculiar en que Gray veía a ambos magos, ya que parecía los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Gray te encuentras bien- Le pregunto Lucy con una gotita en la cabeza y sin obtener respuesta.

-_Como se atreve este bastardo a meterse con las cosas que no son suyas- _ pensó egoístamente el mago de hielo posando su puño cerrando en la mesa con bastante fuerza y ocasionando que casi toda la parte de arriba de la mesa se congelara al instante.

En ese momento el azabache de hielo no resistió más y sin saber la razón por la que estaba tan molesto se acercó a la mesa a donde los dos magos se encontraban platicando.

-Lyon ven acá tengo un asunto importante que discutir contigo- dijo casi en un grito que ocasiono que la maga de agua lo viera sorprendida y su "hermano" enojado.

-Muy bien, yo también tengo algo importante que hablar contigo- respondido serio el Vastia.

Ambos salieron por la puerta del gremio y para sorpresa de la maga de la maga de agua quien tardo unos cuantos minutos en reaccionar, nadie presto mucha atención a lo que acababa de pasar, pero la curiosidad la corroía así que siguió a ambos magos de hielo y los encontró viéndose retadoramente afuera del gremio a punto de atacarse.

Ambos chicos continuaron viéndose sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tal parecía que con las miradas ambos se decían de todo. Y en un instante Gray se lanzó contra Lyon, sin magia, a puño limpio, y Lyon por su parte comenzó también a golpearlo recordando como en algún momento lo habían hecho de pequeños.

-Ya basta por favor- resonó la maga de agua preocupada siendo ignorada por Gray, sin embargo Lyon se reusó a seguir peleando, tomo sutilmente a Juvia de la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

En ese momento Gray estaba teniendo una pelea entre su conciencia y su estupidez.

-_qué demonios estoy haciendo, no voy a pelear por ella ahora después de que yo mismo la rechace, ahh RAYOS porque es tan difícil- _seguía con sus delirios mentales

Por otro lado la maga de agua y el albino de hielo se detuvieron en un parque.

-Juvia siento mucho lo que paso, no quería preocuparte- dijo el Vastia rascándose tímidamente la nuca y mirando a otro lado.

-Lyon-sama- resonó la maga que no esperaba que el chico fuera tan atento con ella, o más bien no se había dado cuenta- _Si comparto mi vida con mi alma gemela entonces seré feliz no es así- _

Dijo para sí misma la maga de agua que de un momento a otro se puso sentimental, si bien al principio le emociono la idea de que Gray estuviera celoso, últimamente le encantaban las atenciones que el albino tenía con ella, además de que el sueño seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza.

-está bien Lyon-sama, Juvia no está enojada- al decir esto la maga de agua el albino sonrió, ya que la sonrisa de la chica se veía hermosa.

-Esto… Juvia, yo pues- dijo el albino sin saber cómo continuar la frase mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Y en un impulso la tomo de la cintura y planto en los labios de la chica un tierno beso, lejos de molestarse, la peli azul correspondió abrazando por el cuello al albino.

-_Juvia cambiara su destino, Gray jamás podrá hacer daño a Juvia de nuevo, Juvia será feliz- _ pensaba la maga de agua mientras el beso se profundizaba más y ella derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ambos chicos se sentían como si nadie los observaba, sin embargo un azabache de hielo había visto toda la escena y ahora se encontraba enfrente de aquellos dos sin que nadie le prestara atención y en un susurro casi inaudible se despidió de aquel romántico cuadro.

-Está bien acepto que esto fue mi culpa, todo por mi maldita indecisión, yo ya perdí- dio media vuelta y desapareció del panorama.

Y mientras tanto la peli azul y albino se separaba un poco para tomar aire y se sonrieron con algo de timidez

-Juvia, te lo preguntare una vez más, te gustaría ser mi novia- le dijo tomándola de los hombros esperando una respuesta.

La maga de agua aún estaba confundida pero sabía que una respuesta en ese momento era necesaria, no miro atrás se dedicó a analizar su presente, y en ese momento no había nada que pensar, estaba de frente a la persona que la quería y protegía por sobre todo, alguien que no la llamaba molesta y que era sincero en todo momento, no podía simplemente negarse la felicidad por un capricho, sabía que en ese momento ella podía cambiar su destino.

-Lyon-sama, Juvia acepta-

**No me maten os lo suplico xD bueno espero que Kaede este contenta con esto u.u amo a Lyon-sama pero esto no podria acabar asi nooooo!**


End file.
